The Jolly MK II
|affltion=The Jolly Pirates; Shitenno |first=??? }} The Jolly MK II (ジョリーマーク二つ Jorī Māku Tsū) is a galleon pirate ship used by The Jolly Pirates for their adventures in the New World. Having formerly been The Jolly Holiday two years prior, during the time skip, Timber, the crew's shipwright, went to work on redesigning Jolly from the ground up, in order to make her more well suited for the journeys ahead. Unlike The Jolly Holiday, a Frigate ship made out of ordinary wood, The Jolly MK II is a larger galleon, giving her passengers much more room to move around, and was rebuilt using Adam Wood, thus reinforcing her durability for the New World. During her voyage in the New World, The Jolly MK II was equipped with a few more weapons and tools, thus making her stand out more so than ever before as a pirate ship. When the name was explained to his fellow crew mates, Timber made note that this ship was exactly like The Jolly Holiday before her, but improved over time, thus the MK II in her name. Ship Design and Appearance While the overall appearance of The Jolly MK II hasn't changed much in two years, it has gotten bigger and received more elaborate decor throughout its entirety. Wanting a bigger, better ship, Timber redesigned The Jolly Holiday from its original frigate style to a larger, more grand galleon. Additionally, Timber managed to implement the use of Adam Wood into its design, as the original ship lacked such wood, and was more prone to taking damage. The Adam Wood has now allowed The Jolly MK II to travel the New World much more easily than it would have been possible for The Jolly Holiday. Likewise, Timber has upgraded the metal found within the ship's structures and rooms to that of Eve Steel, the metallic equivalent to Adam Wood. It appears it wasn't easy for him or Hanuman to obtain such valuable goods, as they implied they went through a lot of hassle during the time skip to get it. Aside from the Jolly's size and material integrity, it now sports new features, and has had some original components changed or moved to new locations. The figurehead has been updated with a new, identical mermaid, who seems to represent the new Jolly, while the older, original figurehead remains next to it, and thus symbolizes the old and original ship it used to be. Noticeably, the deck is now completely covered in sand, with the masts, helm and main hatch into the ship's hallway sticking out from underneath. Near the bow of the ship and ahead of the masts and helm is a rather big, skull-shaped pool filled with water. Next to it is a black panel with two buttons. The one on the right closes and opens the pool to protect it from freezing or pollution, while the button on the left activates a heater, which additionally protects Jolly's pool from freezing, and can warm or soothe her tired passengers. On the second floor, beyond the stairs hugging each side of the ship, the deck is covered with a grassy lawn, much like the Thousand Sunny. And attached to each side of the ship are large, metallic rings lined with noticeable bolts. These rings store the mechanical hands that can be manipulated and guided through the controls in the control room within the hull. Protruding from the main mast of the ship is a round, wooden ring. This stores the ship's primary cannon, Wyatt's Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon. From this vantage point, the crew can now fire their cannonballs more precisely and effectively, without endangering the ship. And beneath the ship's metal hand storage area, an extendable and retractable wooden terrace can emerge from within either side of the ship. These terraces, complete with protective railings and sturdy, supportive, diagonal beams, are placed under the windows of each respective interior room aboard the ship; allowing crew members to access the terraces through their windows as one possible entrance and exit. The terraces are hidden behind an opening and closing wall in the ship, which only opens and shuts to allow the terraces to move freely. Other possible ways to and from the entrance can include ladders, leaping or a collapsible staircase placed alongside either side of The Jolly MK II. Leaps on and off the railing aren't advised, due to possibly breaking the terraces and falling off, but as their made from Adam Wood, they are fully capable of absorbing the impacts. Activities seen on the terraces usually include relaxing, chatting, fishing, sunbathing, and other, less traditional activities, such as fighting or trapping captives. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors Rooms aboard The Jolly MK II Men's and Women's Quarters Hallway Lounge Garden/Lawrence's Room Kitchen and Dining Area Bathroom Timber's Room Glory's Room Infirmary/Aphro's Room Drazil's Room Sometime after joining The Jolly Pirates, Drazil had requested Timber to build a room for him as per his specifications. Not much seems to be known about Drazil's room however, and it's considered by his crew mates to be a mystery, often resulting in Chris or the others referring to it as a "mystery room." Timber and Drazil seem to be the only ones who know anything about it, and seem to imply that it's actually bigger on the inside than it is on the outside; a further testament to Timber's skills. It's also been suggested that it has a castle-like theme, but any further evidence has been either ignored, interrupted or withheld. Thus making the exact appearance of Drazil's room a running gag. Sparring Arena Study/Rune's Room Observation Tower/Crow's Nest The Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon Timber's Control Room/Hull History Provide a history to the ship, if it has one. When it was build, major battles, anything that happened to the ship. Trivia *The Jolly MK II's name was derived from the original Jolly Holiday, which The Jolly MK II used to be before the time skip, before Timber rebuilt it from the ground up entirely. The "MK II" in the name indicates that this is simply the second version, and upgraded form of the pre-existing Jolly Holiday. *Before the time skip, The Jolly Holiday only had one figurehead; that of a beautiful blonde mermaid, which the crew believed to portray the soul of the ship. After the time skip though, The Jolly MK II was given a new, second figurehead; this one being an equally attractive red haired mermaid. It was paired up alongside the original, intact figurehead of the older Jolly Holiday. It appears Timber did this on purpose, to symbolize Jolly's growth as a ship, and the "training" she underwent during the time skip. Where The Jolly Holiday's blonde mermaid figurehead represented The Jolly Holiday, the red haired mermaid seems to be considered as The Jolly MK II's physical representation instead, thus causing the crew to affectionately refer to the blonde mermaid as "Jolly Holiday" and the red haired mermaid as "Jolly MK II." **This also makes The Jolly MK II one of the few known ships in existence to have multiple figureheads, having only two, as opposed to traditional single figureheads seen on most ships. External links Site Navigation Category:Ship Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wg4 Universe Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wyvern 0m3g4